Elven Female
by AxelaandJosh
Summary: What if instead of Haldir taking the elf aid to Helm's Deep an elven female did? How will this change the story? Summary stinks, but I hope the story is better.
1. Helm's Deep

Haldir, my brother by marriage to my sister, had asked me to a nobel task. To lead the elves to the aid of Helm's Deep.

"Lady Galadier has had a vision, am I correct?" I asked when I saw him waiting for me in his study.

He smiled and nodded.

"Of your death." I finished.

His smile was gone,"Yes, but that is why I ask of you to take this journey instead of myself. I do not wish to leave your sister a widow, you see."

I nodded,"Yes, and I accept but I have to ask only one thing, why me? Do not take this the wrong way but, I just want to know why."

"You are the only one who know's the quickest route to the fortress, and I'm only asking you to take them there. Aragorn will take charge of them after you cross the wall."

I frowned,"And why can' t I stay in charge?"

"Because you won't fight."

I blinked.

He sighed,"Your sister strongly agrees with this, she is the one to order me to tell you."

"Well, you are not forbidding me not to fight. I'm sorry, but I will fight."

He smiled."You have always been brave, I wont forbid you, only because I know Aragorn and he will place you in a safe place, maybe with the archers, but if your sister asks, please just agree with her.

I nodded,"Goodbye Haldir. Until we meet again."

"Here," He handed my a silver necklace, on it was a silver dove, for peace."This will bring you luck, and guard you along the way. Goodbye Verturna." I mentally scrowled at the sound of my name. Many times I've told him and many others to call me Vera but some use my real name just to bug me. I ignored it and extended my hand.

I got it and put it on my neck,"Thank you." I hugged him and left.

I didn't get to bid any more farewells because we had to leave right away if we ever wanted to get to Helm's Deep before Saruma's army does.

We rode for a day, when I saw the walls of the fortress the sun was just setting.

"So it is a night war."

The door opened to reveal streets flooded with men and women, all running to one direction.

I hopped of my Halo and walked over to Theoden, the king.

"What brings you here little one?"

Little one?

"Pardon?" I said politely.

"Where is the commander of this, wonderful surprize?"

"You are speaking to her." I smiled.

His eyes widdened,"Surely you are not serious."

My smile was gone and in it's place formed a frown."Are you _sir _suggesting that an elven female is not capeable of leading troops to a certain area? Why even a dwaf can hadle such a task!"

"Ay! Whatch you language missy, we dwarf's are no less than elves!" A funny looking dwarf came from a flight of stairs, he had a long red beard.

I rolled my eyes,"Either way, you are insulting me." I looked at the so called _king _and saw that he was still looking at me the direction of the dwarf and now he was smiling. I turned around again and saw that the dwarf was followed by a man and an elf. I recognized only the elf as Legolas, prince of mirkwood only. I didn't know this prince and didn't care for now. All that is on my mind is the war coming and the scouts we killed on our way here.

I cleared my throat and received the attention of Theoden(sorry for misspelled names),"On our way here we campured and had to kill half a dozen scouts from Saruman's army. I'm certain there was more and the army is now aware of our presence in this war, and whose side we stuck to."

He rubbed his chin,"Yes, thank you. Aragorn has told us they are expected here by nightfall...Which is in any minute. I please ask you to join the rest of the women and children in the caves, where it is safe."

"I am sorry but I take order's from no one, but Aragorn. And I will be fighting in this battle."

He turrned his head and wide eyes to the man that was with the dwarf and elf. They were now close, the man, whom I assumed to be Aragorn, was next to Theoden.

"Orders of war from me?" He asked.

I nodded,"Haldir sent me."

"Haldir. Why didn't he come?"

I looked down,"He had his reason, a coward he is not."

Then...The most horrible noise was heard. An alarm, a man alarm, blown from a shell that sent ear piercing shrieks. I covered my ears and saw Legolas do the same.

"The army approaches!" The same man who blew the alarm screamed from the wall.

"Where do you feel more comfortable?" Aragorn said me while everyone ran to get in position after receiving orders.

"With the archers, but close to the fighters." I looked around,"By where the dwarf is."

He smiled,"What is your name?"

"Call me Vera."

"Vera, you are very brave. Thank you, now go."

I nodded and ran where the dwarf was. Next to him was the elf and my spot was on the other side of him. That's when I noticed we were on the wall. Haldir is going to kill me if I survive. I swalloweed hard.

"Not nervous are ya lad?" The dwarf laughed.

"Says a dwarf who can't even see over the wall." I kept my focus on Saruman's army.

I head Legolas laugh from the other side of the dwarf.

"Elves." He muttered.

"This elf has a name, I assume the dwarf has one too?"

"Gimli, at your sevice elf."

"Vera, just in case you need a box."

I smiled when I heard a small playful growl.

The army stopped right infront of the wall. I pulled my bow and arrow ready to fire on command, thankful that we don't need to take exact targets because I am horrible at archery, I perfer fighting with a sword but would never admit it.

"Hold your fire!" Aragorn yelled.

Then I noticed the old man next to the man next to me was shaking.

_Hold your grip... _I begged but it was too late. The arrow slipped and hit an orc. One from the first line, he fell with a thump. The rest were angry.

So the battle began...

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it, love it, or hate it? I'm a nervous wrek, it's my first LoTR! Please review.**


	2. Dawn and a Wizard

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks for the advice but I'm just going to keep the name of Verturna, Vera.****

* * *

**

They had cannons, ladders, fearless things they called soilders, and the numbers. They shot the the ladders and they started climbing up. The archers shot the arrows, some aiming for the ladders and cutting the rope causing the ladder to fall down and squash some filthy orcs from below.

"Oi! Elf! Let's say a friendly game?" I heard Gimli yell. I thought he was talking to me so I turned. He was talking to Legolas, who just smiled and nodded, then Gimli saw I was looking at them,"What do you say Ver? You in?" He asked me.

"A game? _Now?_" I have to admit I'm a bit scared right now.

He laughed,"Just s=count how many ya kill!" He said and ran off.

I rolled my eyes and payed attention to the orcs.

"Oi! Legolas! The elven female is in on the game!" I distincly hear him yelling at a distance.

Soon, the need for archers, on the all, was no more. The orcs had managed to climb in and were now attacking the castle from the inside, sure it was only a little piece of the army but even a llittle was too much for us. The archers fled to the top of the city to have a better shot at the orcs. I stayed behind, choosing not to risk any of the men's lives with my horrid aim.

I was in desperate need of a sword or anything to use as a weapon.

"Vera!" heard my name and I turned just in time to get out of the way of an upcoming orc, just barely missing the swing of his sword but not fully. A strand of my pony tail was cut off. I saw as the black hair fell. Oh now I'm mad!

"My hair." I growled and attacked him, taking his sword and stabbing his neck. I don't want to sound too girlish but I'm very careful of my hair. It's not very beautiful but it's special to me for reasins I don't wish to talk about now.

"Oi! Ver! How many is that? I have twenty!" I heard Gimli,"Legolas!"

I turned and saw them fighting off some orcs. Legolas took out an arrow and carved it on the neck of an orc."Thirty!" He smiled.

"Thirty? I have only five!" I yelled.

I heard Gimli laugh very loudly and annoyingly. I snarled and ran in a different direction, slicing throats and I run.

I laugh i my head, raise the sword and slice another sword,"Twenty-five." I smile.

Just then I hear Aragorn,"Legolas! Shoot him!" He yelled in elvish and I distinctly see Legolas shooting an arrow on the other side of the wall. Two seconds later the wall explodes.

The sound was ear piercing but the effect was worse. I saw as a cloud of gray smoke fills the sky and many orcs and men fly off into many directions. I covered my mouth. This only made the men and elves left fight harder. Many hours have passed and many lives were lost.

However, soon it was too much for us to handle. True, Saruman's army was very small now but still too much.

I was tearing out the sword from a lifeless body of an orc when I heard the order.

"Fall back to the keep!"

The air was filled with the scent of blood and death. All I heard were screams and many voices repeating what Aragron had yelled 'To the keep!'

I was about to run but then on the corner of my eyes I spotted an orc running toward a very young soilder.

"Behind you!" I yell pointing to the orc. Then I had a de-ja vu moment.

He turned and ducked the blow of the orcs sword, but unlike the orc that almost killed me this one lost it's balance and fell over the wall and landed in a hollow thud.

I looked over at the soilder and he just nodded and ran to the keep. I followed him from a distance. We entered and shut the door. Five men were holding the door. I turned and gasped at what I saw... No more than twenty men were in this room. Only fourteen men, two elves, one dwarf, and one child had survived.

I heard the mumbles and argument of Theoden and Aragorn, not really hearing any words. My head hurt and I didn't have enough air.

"You said Helm's Deep will not fall while your men defend it. Well they are still defending it, they have dies defending it!" Aragorn yelled.

I didn't know, nor really cared, what Theoden answered because the Gimli spoke out.

"The sun..."

I turned my gaze at the window and saw small rays of sunshine coming in the room. I made a small smile.

"We have survived the night." I whispered.

I looked at Aragorn, he looked like he was thinking about something. I tilted my head.

Later we mounted our horses, ready to open to door and get out of here. Maybe if we stayed onhorse and just sliced the orcs as we go by we might be able to win this. I sighed, well there's nothing bad in thinking positive.

I petted Halo,"This is it girl, you can do this." I whispered in his ears.

Soon, the doors opened and we raced outside, screaming and killing orcs as we rode by. We went to the bridge and pushed the orcs out of our way.

Then, Aragorn stopped. I hesistated but stopped too. He was looking at something, I followed his gaze and saw a white wizard. I had o smile when I saw that he was accompanied by soilders! Many riding on horseback! The chrged and help us fight these orcs.

The battle of Helm's Deep was won, thanks to the white wizard.


	3. Isengard

We stand now, mourning and counting the bodies of the dead, inside the wall. Many bodies were everywhere, many men and orcs.

I sighed and looked around,"Too many deaths, but none were worth the cause." I whispered. This battle was a waste of valuable men and time, not to mention the lives of the elves.

"Oi!" I turn and see Gimli waving for me to come over. I hesitate but just walk over there.

I just stood there infront of him when Legolas comes, playing with one of his arrows with a very satisfied smile,"Final count's 41."

I felt my eyes open and my cheeks turning a shade of auburn.

"Not bad! Not bad at all..." Legolas won this little game I know it by the look on Gimli's face-"But I got 42!"

I felt my mouth drop open and I looked at Legolas, his smile was done."What 'bout you?" Gimli looked at me. The smile of victory that was on Legolas had moved to Gimli's mouth, it looked better on Legolas.

I quietly mumbled my number. Of course I was going to mumble it, it's embarrassing.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya!" He smiled.

"39! I lost." I muttered, stupid dwarf.

He laughed,"Not to worry! All you need is practice and you can beat this year's Legolas!"

I rolled my eyes,"I'm going to go...Somewhere not here." I walked away, I turned to look back and saw Legolas looking at my direction. I turned away and just shook it off, he must have been looking at the horrible remains of the inside.

I looked for Aragorn. I found him on the wall, just sitting there. He was toying with something in his hand, a chain maybe?

"Aragorn?"

He turned and smiled,"Hello, Verturna."

I cringed,"Please just call me Vera."

He chuckled softly,"You know, Verturna or, as you perfer, Vera isn't much of an elven name. Sounds more of a woman name."

I shregged,"My mother was fasinated with the race of man, she hadmany friends from it. She named me after her best friend."

He nodded,"Vera, do you know Arwen of Rivendell?"

Arwen of Rivendell, of course who didn't know her? "Yes, but only by tittle and appearence, not personally. Like how I knew Legolas, I knew he was the prince of Mirkwood, I just didn't know he had a great sense of humor or that he was even friends with a dwarf."

He laughed,"Where are you from?"

"Lorien."

He nodded.

"Aragorn!" We both turned and saw the white wizard calling for him. He stood up, I did the same but was facing another direction.

"I'll go see if anyone needs something." I said but I felt his hand on my arm.

"No." He had a friendly smile,"You must meet our friend."

I nodded and followed him the wizard, he looked somewhat familiar but I shook the feeling off.

"Gandalf meet Verturna." He introduced us.

I met himand then after a while Aragorn and the Felloship of the Ring got on horseback.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"We ride to Isengard. Now that Helm's Deep is safe, Saruman the Traitor had to be dealt with to secure the future of Middle-earth."

I thought this through, my options were...Go home and feel useless or ride with them and do something.

"Then I come with you." I smiled.

He hesitated,"Haldir would not be angry?"

"Haldir is not my father."

I called for Halo and jumped on her.

"Very well then, to Isengard through the forest." He said and we rode.

We reached the forest in a matter of moments.

Legolas rode steadily upon his horse, Arod, with Gimli behind him and I besides them.

As we rode through the opaque forest, Legolas took pleasure of speaking to Gimli. Gimli had dwelt in the Glittering Caves for a time in Helm's Deep and he was mesmerized by the sight of them.

"My good Legolas, do you know that the caverns of Helm's Deep are vast and beautiful?" Gimli asked, the glee in his eyes. "There would be a company of Dwarves, merely to gaze at them, if such things were known to be. Aye indeed, they would pay pure gold for a brief glance!"

"And I would give gold to be excused and double to be let out if I strayed in!" Legolas said in jest. I couldn't help but chukle a little.

"You have not seen, so I forgive your jest," Gimli said wisely. "But you speak like a fool. Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and Dwarves helped in their making long ago? They are but hovels compared with an everlasting music of water that tinkles into pools, as fair as Kheled-zaram in the starlight."

"Then I will wish you to return to those caves if you should survive the peril that awaits," Legolas said kindly. "But do not tell all of your kindred, for there seems little for them to do, save for marring the earth any further."

"No, you do not understand!" Gimli said passionately. "No dwarf could be unmoved by such loveliness. None of Durin's folk would mine those caves. We would tend these caves."

Legolas was taken aback by Gimli's speech.

There was a moment of silence.

After a moment, Legolas then spotted something strange in the trees.

"There are eyes! Eyes in the boughs of the trees!" he cried.

"What eyes?" I looked around scared. "I see no eyes." But the I saw them,"Oh my...I see them."

"I do not like eyes watching us, especially if they come from trees!" Gimli exclaimed, clinging to his ax.

Legolas reared Arod to explore the source of the eyes.

"WHere are you going?" I ask him.

Gimli was terrified. "No, no! I wish to see no eyes. Let me down from this horse first and then you will do as you like in your madness!"

"Stay, Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf advised him. "Do not go back into those woods!"

Legolas obeyed and moved Arod besides Halo once more.

By noon of the day, we emerged from the dense forest and into the sunlight of Isengard. The forest had been destroyed, but the land was drowned in water. The smoke that had been rising from Isengard had vanished and the air was clean. It was then that we saw two small little Hobbits. They were lounging about on top of the debris, happily smoking and feasting.

"Welcome, my Lords to Isengard!" One greeted grandly.

"You young rascals!" Gimli said indignantly. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," The other said with a smile.

"This is Merry and Pippin, halflings but very courageous as you can see." Legolas smiled.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," Merry explained. "who has taken over management of Isengard."

We then waded our horses through the water to parley with Saruman in his tower. There we met Treebeard the Ent. I had heard stories of the Ents and was in awe as I looked upon them.

"Hmmm, young Master Gandalf!" Treebeard greeted. "I'm glad you've come. There is a wizard to be managed here. Locked in his tower."

"And there he shall stay under your guard, Treebeard," Gandalf declared.

"Well, then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said nonchalantly.

"We can burn his carcass with his fallen Uruks," I suggested smiling.

"Aye, I'm with her. Who is she?"

"Vera of Lorien." Aragorn annouced.

"No," Gandalf said. "He has no power anymore. We need him to talk."

Talk? About the lives he had taken away? I frowned.

Then, from atop of his tower, Saruman, the puppet of Sauron, appeared. Behind him was his skulking servant, Grima Wormtounge according to Aragorn.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman questioned. How dare he! I looked at Theoden, if he accepted this insane request a fool he is.

Théoden showed no mercy as he spoke to Saruman. "We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." I nodded, there you go.

"And what of you, Elvish scum? Can we not have peace?" Saruman asked coldly.

"Peace between the Elves and Saruman cannot be granted until you answer for the fellow Elves who were struck down by your hordes. You will answer for all the families who now rest in the Halls of Mandos while their children are left behind. Peace between the Elves and Saruman will come when you burn with the bodies of you disgusting elves!" I snarled.

Saruman was incensed. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Saruman, your treachery has cost many lives," Gandalf said solemnly. "Thousands more are at risk, but you can save them. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"You want information?" Saruman asked as he held up a flaming orb, I recognized as the Palantir. "Something festers in the land of Mordor. Something you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it. His attack will come and you are going to die."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli said hastily. "Shoot him, Legolas. Stick an arrow in his gob."

"Make that two arrows," I growled.

"No," Gandalf protested. "Come down, Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity. I have no use for it!" Saruman spat, sending a great fireball at Gandalf.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf declared.

Suddenly, the staff of Saruman smashed into a thousand pieces. Grima then appeared behind Saruman.

Theoden tried to turn him back to Rohan. "Grima, you are not always what you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down, Grima."

"Rohan? What is Rohan but thatched barns where brigands drink in the reek and the brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Saruman demanded. "The victory at Helm's Deep was not yours, Theoden, Horse-master! You are the son of lesser sires."

"Grima, come down. Be free of him," Theoden beckoned.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman declared.

"No," Wormtongue protested.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman exclaimed, striking Grima. "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where you doom will be decided."

Then, Grima pulled a knife from his sleeve and plunged it into Saruman's back several times. Quicker than lightning, Legolas drew his bow and fired, hitting Grima in the heart. Saruman then fell from the tower and his body pierced the spikes on his wheel. I paled and was now shaking.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard declared. "Trees will soon come here. Young trees, wild trees."

Pippin then jumped from Brego, Aragorn's horse, and picked up the Palantir that had dropped from Saruman's robes.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad," Gandalf told him, taking the Palantir into his robe.

We then rode back to Helm's Deep for the celebration. Awaiting us was a woman, her skin as pale as mine when I had seen what happened to day and with yellow hair. She was beautiful, almost reminds me of an elf.

"The victory celebration is about to begin. Come," She beckoned. "I am Lady Eowyn, thank you for everything Vera." She said to to as I hopped off of Halo.

"No, there is no need to be thankful." I smiled and we stepped in.


	4. Mountain

All of the people of Rohan and the remaining Elves gathered to honor those who had fallen. Eowyn presented Theoden with a cup.

Theoden raised his cup. "Today, we honor those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!" shouted the people in unison, raising their mugs.

I trembled before I could drink. Flashes of the falling wizard caught in my mind.

Soon, the victory celebration was in full motion. Barrels of beer and mead filled the hall. The hall was also drowned in music and cheerful talk from the people.

Legolas then approached me,"Why do you tremble?"

I blinked and looked down,"Many lives were lost and the only thing we do is drink."

"Vera, you should enjoy this day," Legolas told me. " Why not honor them by letting your heart be light today?"

I just nodded.

Just then, Eomer came forward with two mugs of beer. He then picked up a third. "No spills, no spits."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added, taking his mug of beer.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"What exactly is the point of it?" I tilted my head.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli replied as he drained his mug. I shrugged.

Carefully, Legolas and I then drank from our mugs. Thus began the epic drinking game of Elves versus the Dwarf. We and the dwarf drank mug after mug of beer. It was not long before the mugs started to pile up around us. It also didn't take long for Gimli to get intoxicated.

"The Dwarves go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli said drunkenly before belching.

The drinking game continued. Suddenly, Legolas and I stopped drinking.

"I feel something," Legolas said dazedly. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it is affecting me."

"My hands are tingling," I added with a little giggle.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor…" Gimli said woozily before collapsing to the ground.

Legolas smiled triumphantly. "Game over."

"Legolas! I think we won!" I yelled. My head was spinning and my hands tingled, it felt funny.

Eomer had been watching the drinking competition with amusement. "This is a reminder to be wary when engaging Elves and Dwarves in a drinking match."

Later, Legolas and I watched as Merry and Pippin gaily danced atop of a table singing their drinking song: _Oh, you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry! But you'll never find a beer so brown, a beer so brown, as the one we drink in this old town as the one we drink in our old town! You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink 'em by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true comes from the Green Dragon! _

I applauded with a bright smile.

"They keep moving! I'm dizzy." I laugh. Mybe a drinking game was a horrid mistake.

"It is but merely alcohol." Legolas replied with a laugh.

"I never expected to drink, ever," I smiled.

Legolas smiled brighter. "I am glad I can make you smile. It brings joy to my heart."

"I like making people smile too!"

"Aye! Vera! Care for a dance my sweet?" Little Pippin came to me.

"No, I'm far too intoxicated, I would hate to fall ontop of you." I laughed.

"Very true. Next time alright?" He smiled.

"I'll hold you on that one!" I watched as he danced to Eowyn. She nodded her head and started to dance.

"Ah the luck of being sober." I smiled and nudged Legolas.

"I feel quite fine actually." He smiled.

"A strong efl you are then, because I can't feel my feet!" I laugh.

I gasped.

"What is it?" He frowned.

"Why are you frowning? Is there an orc? I kill it-" I said but then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was ridding on Halo, my head rested on hers. I sat up, my head pounded, I groaned.

"Look she's awake!" I head Merry's small voice. I looked around, we were riding somewhere, then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and saw Legolas smiling.

"What happend? Where are we going?"

Then I heard a loud snore, I looked infront of Legolas and saw an unconscience Gimli. I laughed.

"No more games that involve Gimli." I pouted.

Legolas laughed,"We are riding to Gondor."

"Gondor?" I tilted my head.

"The last battle will be there."

I nodded,"How long was I out?"

"Long enough." Aragorn laughed.

I blushed,"Well, it won't happen again. That I assure you."

A few moments later we were ordered to make camp. I was in my tent for awhile just toying with the necklace Haldir had given me.

Then I left the tent to find Legolas, Aragorn, or Gimli. I found Legolas saddling up his beautiful horse, Arod.

"Legolas," I greeted as I approached. "Where do you go? We don't ride to Gondor until dawn."

"Aragorn is not marching with the Rohirrim at dawn," Legolas explained.

"Where does he go to?" I asked, a bit woried and paranoid.

"Aragorn must summon those who dwell in the mountains," Legolas said. "A fleet of corsairs are sailing down in Gondor. Only with these spirits can Aragorn save Gondor."

"Must you go with him?" I asked.

"I am his comrade. Wherever his adventures take him, I must follow," Legolas said simply.

"If you must go, then I will follow," I declared.

"You do not have business in the mountains," Legolas told me solemnly.

"Neither do you," I frowned. "You go because you are loyal to Aragorn and so am I."

"You are loyal, but you are not bound to him," Legolas told me.

"You are not bound to Aragorn, either," I countered.

He sighed,"It is dangerous, please do not follow."

I frowned,"Helm's Deep was dangerous yet I was commanding."

He smiled,"You are brave I see that, granted, if Aragorn agrees you may come."

I smiled, Yes!

Aragorn had no problem as we entered the dark side of the mountain...


	5. The Army of the Dead

Legolas rode with Gimli, of course. The tales we had heard of the Door Under the Mountain made Legolas and I wary. As he rode on with Gimli clinging to him, I couldn't help but notice that Legolas was deep in thought.

Aragorn rode up beside Legolas. "Legolas?"

Legolas snapped out of his trance instantly. "Aragorn?"

"Of all things I never expected to see in my long years, it had to be an Elf off his guard," Aragorn laughed.

"Off guard? An elf?" I smiled.

"Even the Elves have their vulnerable moments, as much as it surprises Men," Legolas added.

"What has captured your mind?" Aragorn wanted to know.

"Do you not know?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn looked at him, his eyes held something, he knew something and the reason of Legolas' thoughts.

Legolas nodded. "I can't sop this feeling." I hate it when someone says something without even saying something. I decided it didn't involve me so I just listened.

"Do not speak so gloomily, Legolas!" Gimli exclaimed. "It is already gloomy in here."

"Gimli is right," Aragorn agreed. "You underestimate your own skill, Legolas. You will return from this peril. I do not have the gift of foresight, but I know a life with your true love is your fate."

"That is a pretty thought," Legolas said with a smile. Ah, he was in love. She is a lucky elf, to have the love and care of such a nocle and faithful elf such as Legolas.

We rode along and I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Legolas, when I turned I was surprized to see him looking at me. I instantly turned away with a slight blush.

"Very well and good of you to have a tender moment in this gloomy place!" Gimli grumbled.

I glared at Gimli who just shrugged and looked ahead.

We rode on into the chilling darkness of the mountains. The air grew cold as death as we ventured deeper into the mountains.

"I feel cold," I said. "I feel as if there are cold hands upon me. Do you feel it as well?"

"I do," Legolas whispered, the same chill in his voice.

"My bones feel as if they will freeze in this place," Gimli commented. "Why sort of army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed," Legolas replied. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north he shall come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

We dismounted and slowly approached the dark cave. The air grew colder as we crept closer.

Gimli grew wary. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."

Above the door, there was an ancient inscription.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas read.

A sudden gust blew as if it were breath from those who were lost in the mountain. Brego, Arod, and Halo were instantly frightened and they abandoned.

"Brego!" Aragorn called in vain.

"It shall be a long journey to Gondor," I sighed.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn said stealthily as he plunged into the cave.

"I will follow to wherever it may lead," Legolas whispered as he entered.

"I shall follow and fear nothing," I said staunchly.

Only Gimli appeared to cower outside the cave. "Well this is something unheard of! An Elf will go underground and a Dwarf dare not? Oh…oh, I'd never hear the end of it!"

With that, Gimli plunged in. Inside the cave, there was nothing but darkness. The air was at its coldest, as if the dead were following. Legolas gave a shiver.

Gimli trembled. "What is it? What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and of horses," Legolas replied. "Shapes of banners, like a winter thicket. The dead are following."

"I see them, too," I shivered.

"The _dead?_" Gimli questioned, fear in his voice. "I knew that. Very good. Very good…Legolas!"

Slowly, shrouds of mist surrounded the comrades. Just as Legolas and I had seen, the shrouds of mist were revealed to be banners, men, and horses. Fearfully, Gimli tried to blow the mist away. Aragorn, Legolas and I remained wary.

"Silly dwarf, such mist cannot merely be blown away..." I whispered.

"Who enters my domain?" demanded a cryptic voice.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn answered.

The voice materialized into the shape of a skeletal man. "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You _will _suffer me," Aragorn said firmly.

The skeleton mountain man laughed, and the laugh multiplied until it shook the cave. Soon, the men of the mountain filled the cave, surrounding us.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it," the skeletal man said. "The way is shut. Now you must die."

Quicker than a flash, Legolas fired a shot that zipped through the head of the specter. He just stood there, untouched by the arrow.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn declared.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" the ghost shouted, lunging at Aragorn.

With a ring of steel, Anduril, formerly Narsil, blocked the sword of the ghost.

"That blade was broken!" the specter said incredulously.

Aragorn grabbed the ghost by the neck. "It has been remade," Aragorn released the ghost. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?"

The Dead made no reply and remained silent.

"What say you?" Aragorn repeated louder this time.

"You waste your time, Aragorn," Gimli advised. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." I just nodded.

"I am Isildur's heir," Aragorn addressed. "Fight for us, and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?"

The Dead vanished and laughter filled the caves once more.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" I shouted.

Suddenly, wave upon wave of skulls of the dead erupted from the cave. In haste, we flew over the skulls to escape death in the caves. Once outside, we beheld a horrible sight. The corsair ships were making their way to Gondor with all speed. Most horrible to see was Osgiliath burning. Aragorn fell to his knees in defeat, feeling the pain of his people. His comrades gave him solace.

"You have not failed, Aragorn," Legolas whispered.

"Your journey does not end here, heir of Isildur," I whispered. "With or without the army of dead, we have an army nonetheless. We still can save Gondor, along with the race of man."

Just when all seemed lost, a great hissing came from the caves. In a green mist, the Army of the Dead appeared.

The leader approached Aragorn. "We fight."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I suppose they have some honor after all," Gimli commented.

"What do you command, Isildur's heir?" the leader asked.

"We wait for the corsairs," Aragorn declared. "At my signal, we attack and board their ships."

With a nod, the army vanished into the caves, leaving us to wait for the approaching corsairs.

"I believe that Sauon will rue everthing he has done."

"Whatever happens, stay close to me, I mean us." Legolas whispered.

I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.


	6. Pelennor Fields

The seconds rolled by slowly. White billows filled the horizon as the enemy corsairs approached the shores where we waited. By this time I was impatient.

"Ah, I thought I smelled something foul in the air," I laughed."It's about time." I said as I spotted the ships coming."

"The enemy approaches," Legolas said.

We stood our ground on the shore.

"You may go no further," Aragorn shouted to the corsairs. "You will not enter Gondor."

Uproarious laughter from the corsairs filled the air. I growled.

"Calm." Legolas whispered to me, and I sighed.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the captain demanded.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot passed the bosun's ear," Aragorn whispered.

"And then stick one in his heart, if he has one." I snarled.

Legolas drew his bow and aimed.

"Mind your aim," Gimli said.

Slyly, Gimli tapped Legolas's bow. Legolas fired, and his arrow lodged into the heart of the bosun. The portly bosun fell to the deck with a scream.

"Ooh!" Gimli and I gasped, feigning surprise. I was laughing internally.

"That's it right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli shouted.

"We will only show mercy to those who beg for it!" I hissed.

More laughter sounded from the ships. "Why you-!" I started to run to them but was pulled by my waist, back by Legolas.

"Boarded? By whose army?" the captain demanded haughtily.

"This army," Aragorn muttered.

With a green mist, the Army of the Dead materialized with a fierce cry. Laughter turned to screams as the Dead plunged forth on the corsair ships. Following the Dead, we plunged into battle, finishing off the corsairs.

"Ha ha! Toldd you!" I laughed.

"Ten for the Dwarf!" Gimli shouted.

"I have fifteen!" Legolas declared.

My eyes widdened,"And I win by twenty!" I laughed.

The battle was quick, and the victory was inevitable.

"We have overtaken the Corsair fleet," Aragorn declared victoriously. "We sail for Gondor with all haste."

With the wind on their side and the aid of the Men of the Mountains, the ships made way with all speed to Gondor. I only hoped that the victory they achieved would be repeated at Gondor, and many lives could be saved.

Legolas then approached me. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Of what, if I may ask?" He asked.

"This victory was seemingly given to us," I said, "What if it's different in Gondor?"

"I can't say what will happen in Gondor," Legolas said sincerely, "but whatever happens, I am sure everthing will work out."

"I just wish people would stop dying," I whispered.

"As do I, but it's the way nature lives."

"How sweet," Gimli laughed.

I felt myself insanely blush.

"Dwarves are certainly nosy folk," Legolas whispered in my ear, only increasing the blush.

"Agreed."

"As much as I enjoy tender moments, this is not the time," Gimli said sternly. "Our ships will be approaching Gondor soon and we must prepare for battle."

"And we shall make our preparations," Legolas declared.

"Be hasty about it! My axe is ready for battle and ready to win!" Gimli said stoutly.

"A bow of an Elf is always prepared for victory," Legolas laughed.

"We're approaching Gondor!" Aragorn said, racing down below.

"The battle begins," Legolas said firmly.

I trembled, another battle...Meant many more deaths.

"Late again, as usual!" growled the guttural voice of the Orc.

"Pirate scum!" cried another Orc.

"Come on, you sea-rats, get off your ships!" snarled another Orc.

Together, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli leapt from the ship to the plain. Instantly, the Orcs trembled and fear as well as confusion was written on their faces.

With the mist of the Army of the Dead behind them, the they plunged into battle. The Orcs broke formation many were instantly slain.

"The Prince of Mirkwood will _not _be outscored by a Dwarf!" Legolas declared.

"I'll have no Elves outscoring me!" Gimli shouted.

"Forgive me later when I win!" Legolas said haughtily.

They continued to bring down foes. Then haven't notived I wasn't fighting. Suddenly, a giant mumakil came plodding toward Legolas.

"Legolas!" I shouted.

He turned to find the mumakil approaching him. Scowling, he drew three arrows on his bow and fired. The arrows hit the mumakil directly in the head, bringing the great beast down.

Legolas's bow was singing as he counted the foes he slew. "Fifteen! Sixteen!"

"Seventeen!" Gimli shouted as he hacked along with his axe.

I sighed, I know I should be helping but I can't feel my legs! My body is numb.

"Ah, twenty-nine!" Gimli shouted, snapping an Orc neck.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

Behind him, Legolas beheld a Mumakil lumbering towards him. Legolas charged at the beast, climbing up its hind legs, using arrows. As soon as he mounted the mumakil, Legolas took down Haradrim soldiers one by one.

"Thirty-three! Thirty-four!" Legolas counted, arrows flying from his bow. Legolas tripped and clung to the buckle holding the howdah. Taking one of his long Elven knives, he cut the strap, sending the howdah crashing down to the Army of the Dead. Legolas leapt up to the head of the mumakil and fired two arrows. With a dying roar, the creature fell as Legolas slid off its trunk, landing on his feet like a cat.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli said indignantly.

By midday, the Army of the Dead had overtaken the Orcs and the battle was victorious. The city of Minas Tirith, once filled with the cries of battle and ringing of swords was now silent and in peace.

"Release us," commanded the King of the Dead.

"Bad idea," Gimli whispered. "Very handy these fellows, despite the fact they're dead."

"He gave them their word." I said walking over to them.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace," Aragorn declared. I smiled.

In a shroud of green mist, the Army of the Dead withered away in the wind, finally free from Isildur's curse.

We headed towards the city of Minas Tirith. Since we had no horses we had to walk...Fantastic.


	7. A Warning and a Wounded Elf

"Aw! Why! I 'm an excellent fighter! I think the dwarf and Legolas are just afraid I'll beat them again!" I screamed from behind the locked door.

"WHAT?" I laughed once I heard Gimli's voice.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas have locked me in a room somewhere in the palace of Gondor. _Wa have been careful but this war is far too dangerous._ I can hear Aragorns' voice in my head.

"The dwarf and the prince elf are afraid!" I laughed.

"Why I outah!" I smiled when I heard him trying to open the door.

"Gimli! Can't you see? She is trying to make you open the door." I frowned when i heard Legolas say this.

"Legolas!" I screamed,"I hate feeling useless! I don't want to be locked up in here while you are risking your life!" That came out wrong.

There was a silence and I could only hear Gimli's teasing laughter. I growled,"Open this door! If you leave, I'll find a way out! You know I will!"

"I'm sorry Lady Vera, but that's impossible." Aragorn's voice held a smug smile.

"Lady?" I hissed. That's when I turned and looked at the room I was forced in. I nearly fainted, no windows! Nothing! Only a stone room, the only escape was the bolted door!

"Legolas Greenleaf! You recommended this room! Let me out!" I banged on the door.

"I'm am sorry Vera, Aragorn and Gimli have left and I must follow. I bid you farewell."

I snarled,"I loath you!" I kicked the door and ran to the other side of the room. I tried my sword, my feet, big mistake, and I even tried my arrows but the wall is solid stone! I turned and walked over to the door...Wood, hmm. I grabbed my sword and took a swing. Hah! I made a dent!

After a few thousand swings I managed to make hole big enough for me to slip through. I grabbed my ammo and my sword. I ran through the halls but stooped when I caught the scent of burning skin. I ran to the source and saw a man run out, he was covered in fire and his screams were agonizing. I cringed when I saw him fall... down off the edge of Gondor.

That is when I noticed Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" I ran to him,"Why hello Pippin." I greeted the little half-ling.

He smiled but was looking at something else. I followed his gaze and my eyes fell on a man thrown on the floor.

I gasped and ran to him."A-Are you alright?" I asked him cradling his head.

"Vera, how did you escape from the room. You can't go fight, if you go you'll die." I heard Gandalf.

I froze."Pardon?" I asked gently letting go of the man and standing up to look at him.

"Lady Galadier has sent a warning."

I felt my legs shake, they locked me up because they cared not because... Oh my! I told Legolas I loathed him! I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"How is Haldir?" I asked.

"He is well with your sister."

I sighed. "Who is this?" I asked turning my attention to the man. Pippin was calling a name. Faramir.

"Faramir?"

The man moved, yes that was his name. Faramir.

"He's waking up!" Pippin smiled.

"Pippin, where is Merry?" I asked.

The little Hobbit just looked down.

I turned to Gandalf,"He is out fighting alongside Eowyn." He simply stated.

I blinked.

"What? Are you mad? A woman and a half-ling? That's absurd!" I exploded.

"How about a female elf leading troops to Helm's Deep, was that absurd?" He said wisely.

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes,"Okay, I'm sorry, but...I feel so useless. Is there something I can do?"

"You can take care of Faramir here and try to heal him."

"Gandalf, I'm no healer." I said.

"Ah, but you are nice, Faramir just needs that. A friend."

I smiled.

I helped Faramir up and let him lean on me. We headed to a room, Pippin leading. We layed him on a bed and I rested his head on a pillow.

"I haven't get seen your eyes." He whispered.

"Then I am your new friend. Vera."

"Vera...A woman name on an elf."

"A signal that I am a friend of the race of man."

He smiled,"Vera, I am Faramir."

I smiled,"I know, now rest Faramir. Rest and you'll be walking without the need of help."

I watched as he slept. His chest raised up when he took a breath and down when he released it. I cringed every time I heard the sounds of war and battle. All I could think of was Legolas.

I shook my head, _Vera! You know Legolas loves another! Stop yourself._ Legolas had hinted about a love and by the looks of it, she wasn't me. Legolas doesn't belong to me, he never will. I have to stop thinking about this, I'm going to become ill.

Then I heard the cry, an ear piercing cry. Faramir did not wake nor did he stur. What luck he has.

I decided to not even think about looking out the window. I kept replaying what Gandalf had said, _Lady Galadriel has sent a warning._ I sighed.

"Vera! Vera!" I heard a little voice.

I turned,"What is wrong Pippin." I smiled.

"Legolas is wounded!"

My smiled faded. Legolas...


	8. Tears

I haven't yet felt the way I was feelings at this moment. Pippin had said there was a foul play, many orcs against this one elf. Legolas was skilled but there were too many, an arrow was loose and while dear Legolas fought off some orcs the arrow landed right on his side. Gimli, who had seen this called Aragorn and they helped him.

I ran as fast as I could towards the room Pippin had told me Legolas was. Once I reached the big wooden door I pushed it and my eyes burnt from the clarity of the room. I looked around, my eyes tried adjusting to the brightness, then I saw him. He looked a bit paler than usual and that's saying something.

"Legolas..." I ran over to him and took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kneeled and sobbed.

I heard him take a deep breath,"Vera..."

I looked up, tears blurred my vision, and shook my head, "Don't-Don't talk. Just rest and listen. I'm sorry for saying I loathed you, I'm sorry, it should have been me with the wound. Not you. Anyone but you."

What was I saying? Now, he must have known what I felt. This emotion that creeped around me and caught me in the most horrible moment. I have no idea why or even how this feeling got in me, all I know that it's in and there's no way for it to come out. I dare not even think of the dreaded word...love.

"Vera..." He took a deep breath,"Stay..." Was all he said.

I nodded my head furiously and blinked, trying to make the tears go away.

I closed his eyes. I watched him sleep, he was much different than Faramir. He looked much more peaceful and somehow more...controlled. Like if he didn't mind the little brake, but that was what made me frown, this wasn't a brake, not really, he was in apin and he had to suffer this was no brake.

I looked at our hands, his hand has lost his grip but I kept mine. I reached over, with my free hand, and stroked his cheek. I mentally slapped myself and removed my hand.

_Stop this Vera! You musn't let your emotions get the best of you! _I sighed. _He loves another, he loves another, he loves... another... _

I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest. Like an arrow has been shot at me and ripped my heart right out. I looked away, I don't care if he was asleep or not, I was not going to let him see me cry. It soon became hard to hold in the sobs, I let go of his hand and ran out to the corridoors. There I leaned on the wall and slid down, there I hugged my knees and cried into them. Tiny little sobs filled the empty corridoors.

After awhile I hurt to cry and I wiped my tears on my cloak and I sniffed. Why am I acting with such emotions? I never knew _love _would be so painful. I sighed and walked to the nearest window. Before I looked someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me, or tried to anyway. I reacted when Pippin was struggling to pull me away from the window.

"What is wrong little one?" I asked smiling.

"You do not remember Gandalf's warning?" He asked letting go when I backed away from the window.

Oh, that's right. I nodded,"Thank you." I smiled and walked back to Faramir's room.

He was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" I asked.

He jumped a little but relaxed when he saw it was me. He nodded,"I did have none, which is why I slept well."

I tilted my head."Very well."

"What is happening outside? I heard noises but can't distinguish any."

I sighed,"Those are the noises of a battle. Maybe the last one."

His eyes widened,"It still goes on?"

"I'm sad to say yes. Legolas is injured and in the castle, if a great fighter like him is to be hurt I can only imagine the rest..."

"Legolas Greenleaf?"

I nodded,"He was wounded on the side by a loose orc arrow."

"What about Frodo and the ring? Do you know any of them?"

I shook my head,"I know none of them."

Then I saw something on his face, something I've seen on many men whom now are dead.

"You tried to take the ring from him." It sounded more of a statement than a question.

He nodded.

"Did you? Please tell me you didn't for even a second."

He shook his head. I didn't relax.

Now I know what was so familiar about him. He was Faramir, Boromir's brother.

"Boromir died because he tried taking the ring from Frodo. That was his punishment, you almost died..." I said and walked out.

Now where do I go? Certainly not with Legolas, no that'll be too painful, although I did promise him I'll be there with him... I sighed and dragged myself to where he was located.

I entered the bright room and nearly hit the floor dead when I saw this... Legolas was gone!

I franticly looked around the room and didn't see him. I panicked and even looked under the bed. I crawled under but then I heard someone clear their throat. I tried getting out but hit my head on the bed a few times.

I heard him chuckle, I froze.

I stood up and saw a smiling Legolas leaning on the door frame.

I frowned,"Care to tell me what your doing out of bed?"

"It's over. Everything is going to be alright." He smiled.


	9. A Half Naked Elf

**I'm sorry my dear readers for taking such a damn long time in updating but I've been busy and haven't had enough time to do so. I'm actually on my way somewhere so this chappie might be short and not so well written and I apologize in advance for that. Try to enjoy (-:**

I just stood there trying to absorb what the injured elf is telling me.

"P-Pardon?" I blinked.

"It's over. The ring has been destroyed.

The ring? But it can never be destroyed. Unless... Oh duh Vera! It was thrown in the fire where it was created.

"It was... I... Really?"

Excellent choice of words!

"Yes, I would never joke of such a thing." He frowned.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that, I can't believe it. It's finally over." I sat on the bed. It's all over...

"As can't I. All these years feel like such a short time now."

I nodded."Legolas?"

He walked over and sat next to me."Yes?"

"What's going to happen now?"

He was dangerously close. I could feel his arm rub against mine, my heart pounded on my ribcage so hard it almost hurt. I winced slightly.

"I'm not sure."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when he didn't notice.

I sighed,"One thing I'm sure of is..." I trailed off.

He stood up and kneeled on the floor, he was at eye level with me and fiercely close. "What is it?" His eyes looked straight at mine.

I couldn't breath. I was frozen, staring in the eyes of him...

"Vera?" He frowned.

"Oh excuse me, I was... Distracted." I tilted my head and avoided his eyes, afraid I would get lost in them again.

"What are you sure of? What is going to happen?" He asked.

"Peace..."

I risked a glance at his eyes and was immediately trapped in his gaze.

"Vera... I..." He managed to say.

After only just a few seconds I was tired of waiting to hear what he wanted to say. "What is it... Legolas?"

"I... I..." I didn't get to hear the end of his sentence.

"Legolas! Aye!" The 'lovable' little dwarf came in and interrupted him.

Legolas stood up but he winced and held his side.

"That reminds me. Why are you doing out of your bed!" I stood up and went to his side and tried to look at his wound, but he moved.

"It's okay Vera. I insure you that I am okay." He moved.

"Get. In. The. Bed." I snarled.

"Aye! Legolas when a lady wants you in bed, go to bed with her. Ya won't regret it." He winked at him.

"Gimli!" I hissed then turned to Legolas, "Come here you stubborn elf. You are injured and I need to check your wound." I said walking to him.

"Aye. This is the part where the clothes come off eh? Well I'll leave ye two." He ran off before I could say anything, or hit him.

I silently growled and bolted the door shut with lock.

I turned and saw a smirking elf with an eyebrow raised.

"No! I locked it because you might be tempted to leave, and if I lock it it would take you a bit more time to escape." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed and motioned him to lie down.

He sat down and I went over to him and froze. Oh my...

"Um... Legolas?" Oh my!

"Yes?"

"Can you... take off your... shirt?"

He chuckled, "You didn't need to ask."

What? What is he doing? Isn't he loyal to his love?

He took off his shirt only to reveal very nicely developed muscles. Even for an elf... He was fit.

I was on a bed with an attractive half naked elf...

This is going to be a long day...

**Like I said many apologies! **


	10. A Confession? No Yes?

My hands slightly shaked when I was removing the bandages. Thankfully Legolas was too distracted to notice, I'm not sure of what but I'm grateful to that reason. Then it hit me, I probably wasn't grateful because he might be thinking about the elf that he loves...

I frowned.

"What troubles you?"

I glanced up and saw him looking intently at me.

I unconsciencely raised an eyebrow. Was he looking at me all this time?

"Vera?"

I snapped out of it and looked at him."Oh, uh nothing. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Love." I mentally slapped myself. Stupid! Stupid!

I looked away, afraid of how he might be looking at me, and continued to put the new bandage on.

"And might I ask why?"

I shrugged,"I'm not sure."

"Are you in love?"

This caught me off guard. My head shot up, only to find him leaning closer to me.

"I might be..."

"You don't say...?"

Leaning... Leaning...

NO! What am I doing? I pulled away immediately.

"I'm finished. Lay down. Y-You need the rest." I said quietly, wincing when my voice failed.

I stood up and walked to the door, stopping only to unbolt it. When I was about to close it I heard him.

"Vera, I'm sorry. I should have realized you didn't feel the same way towards me."

I froze and tensed. What is he talking about?

"P-Pardon?" I said not daring to turn.

"Look at me."

I closed my eyes, his voice was right behind me.

I sighed,"Goodbye, Legolas. I will see you at dinner and do not be unloyal to your love because of me."

I walked away, closing the door behind me.

As I walked down the halls I could feel the silent tears on my cheeks. I violently rubbed them away. Stupid Legolas. Why must he do this to me... Why?

**Legolas' POV:**

I stood there, frozen, watching the door she left threw. I could still hear her words ringing through my head. Her soft melodic voice, replaced to a dark and depressing tone.

_...do not be unloyal to your love because of me..._

She thought I love another. She is sadly mistaken. Through everything we've been through, I have fallen in love. I have fallen in love with the only elven female in a war of males.

Before if anyone told me that a delicate, kind, and funny female of my kind was to fight in Helm's Deep, I would merely laugh and take it as a joke. I am not being sexist it's just that it is unheard of in Mirkwood.

I sighed, regretting it when my wound burned. She said I was to rest and see her at dinner, well that is what I intend to do.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Vera's POV:**

I don't know. I don't know. I don't, I repeat, know what he said.

I kept replaying his words in my head but nothing! I have nothing! It can't possibly mean he loves me! That's absurd!

I sighed and continued to brush my hair. I was going to dinner.


	11. A Mistake

"A toast! To victory!" Theoden cheered.

Many roars of laughter and agreements were heard.

"Vera, mind me asking why you look so glum?" A small voice asked me.

I turned and smiled at the little hobbit, "It's nothing, small Pippin, not to worry."

He nodded.

I was seated in between Pippin and Mary, Legolas was of course, sitting across from me.

I dared not to look up while eating and avoided even glancing at him. It's embarrassing. He knows how I feel now. But... His words, they keep replaying and I keep finding new definitions for them everytime.

"Oi! How about another game! Yer up for it elves?" Gimli just had to say it.

"No thank you. I suggest do follow my example, remember last time? Poor dwarf passed out on a horse." I smiled.

I heard Legolas chuckle.

"I say? This time I am sure you will loose. What say Legolas? Vera?"

I sighed, "I win this game and you stop playing these pointless games."

"I win and you admit dwarves are better than elves!"

My eyes and mouth opened as I turned slowly to look at him, "Deal!"

"What say you Legolas?"

"Alright."

So the game begins. I drank a mug, so did Gimli and Legolas. We went at it for several... hours? I lost count at thirty. Stupid dwarf.

"Aye!" Gimli giggled. "And the orc head flies off the body!"

"Then you two were at the same height! Or was the headless orc still taller?" I laughed.

When did this dinner turn into a drunk festival? Whoops!

"Oi! Ye dropped your drink!"

"Oops! Looks like I have to get another!" I walked away laughing. I grabbed another mug and when I turned I crashed against a hard shoulder, causing my drink to fall.

"Aw! I have just gotten that!" I pouted.

I looked up and gasped. "Haldir!"

He smiled.

"H-How?"

"You didn't think I didn't fight at all did you? The vision was only of Helm's deep."

I grinned, "Sathien?"

"Sleeping."

I looked at him funny.

"It is midnight child."

"Child? I-"

"Oi! Look! Legolas has gotten the alcohol in his system!" Gimli laughed.

Oh I had to see this.

"Goodbye! Speak with you in the morning! Or afternoon." I yelled as I ran to where our game was.

"Look. Legolas?" Gimli smiled.

"Yes?" He turned looking a bit... different.

"What are you?"

Legolas looked to be in deep thought, "I am... not sure."

"An elf!" I laughed.

"A dwarf!"

"A man!"

"A hobbit!"

"A dragon!"

"Nothing!"

I looked around. And burst out laughing. Poor Legolas, while sober they would not have dared made fun of him like such.

"I think the lady is right. I'm an elf."

"Who do you love?"

"The lady. Say, what is your name?"

I looked around for the lady.

"Hah! I think Legolas lost it! I see not the lady!" I laughed.

"The lady is you."

I froze. "I am an elf. Not a lady." I smiled.

"Tell me elf your name." He smiled funny.

"Verrrrraaaaa!" I screamed and laughed.

"What a wonderful name!" He stepped close to me.

"Watch yourself elf."

"I am." He said as he leant in ad pressed soft lips on me.

Suddently I felt something drain out of me. I realize what I was doing.

I pulled away and ran.


	12. AN:PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I have getting many comment and recommendations. Thank you to my readers. I think I should just change things up. Elven Female now follows nothing from LoTR. The character's actions now belong to me but the characters themselves do NOT. So please stop saying and pointing things out like... Legolas would never have alcohol get to him, well this version of him does. Sorry for not uploading fast but I do have other things to attend to and I hope you forgive me for the wait.**


	13. Pretending

Okay maybe running wasn't the best option I had but I couldn't think. I was in shock. If he wasn't filled with too mush alcohol I would have kissed him back.

I stopped right where the previous ruler had fallen off while still on flames. No I am not going to jump off. Although it does look quiet tempting. No I am not and will not. I decided to just sit. Just sit and not think on the kiss. His soft lips or the way his hands caressed my shoulder- Stop it! That's enough.

"Lady Vera?"

Lady Vera? Who says such thing? I turned around and saw the small hobbit who saved us. Frodo.

"Hello." I smiled.

"I saw what happened."

My smile faded a little. "Everyone saw that."

"Not everyone. Gimli was drowning in alcohol and the rest of the men were too busy in their own game. Only the hobbits and Aragorn saw."

I gulped. Aragorn. He'll be angry at me, or at Legolas.

"What of Haldir?" My voice was low.

"He left before any of that happened."

I let out the breath I was holding. At least I would be the one to tell my sister. Does she really have to know? Does anyone really have to know?

"When Legolas is once again sober, do you think he will remember this?"

He shrugged, "I cannot say for sure, I've never seen him drunk. I didn't think it was possible."

"Tell no one what happened. Tell the other Hobbits to keep their mouths shut please. I'll talk with Aragorn and...Legolas."

He nodded. "Are you coming in?"

"In a moment. Goodnight, Frodo."

"Goodnight La-"

"Please, do call me Vera. Lady is so... formal. We're friends aren't we?"

He grinned, "Of course. Vera."

I smiled as he walked away. I'm going to miss those little Hobbits. In two weeks time they will return to their home. The Shire.

A few moments later I walked in to the place where Legolas had... kissed me.

Gimli was passed out on a table, only a few men were still there mostly just talking, Legolas was no where to be seen, I walked around a corner to the corridors Aragorn was... Aw. I retreated and pressed against the wall so they wouldn't see me.

Aragorn and Legolas were talking in the corridor. Elvish?

"Nothing to do with her." Said Legolas.

Nothing to do with me?

"Then why did you kiss Vera?"

I knew it! They were talking about Legolas' true love and Aragorn was angry that he kissed me.

I have to get out of here. I started to walk away but tripped on someone and fell. Causing so much noise.

"Oi! Watch Vera. Me thinks you still drunk." Gimli said.

Huh. So I tripped on him... I'm not surprised.

"Vera?" A silky voice called me. I froze. Think, think what can I do?

_Pretend nothing happened. From the thing he said to the kiss. Pretend nothing happened and nothing will happen again._

What if I want it to happen again? What am I saying? Okay.

"Hello Legolas. It seems the dwarf is shorter than I gave him credit for," I smiled, "Tripped over him just now."

He looked pained, "Oh , of course."

Then Aragorn came, "What... Happened?" He then looked at Legolas with questioning look. However, Legolas didn't notice because he was looking at me.

I stood up. "Gimli tripped me."

"With what?" Aragorn asked.

"Himself." I pointed at... Oh my...

I laughed. "He fell asleep!"

"Vera may I talk with you?" Legolas asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

I walked over to him and smiled.

He took my arm and led me outside.

"Am I in trouble?" I have a brilliant idea! Pretend to still be drowning in alcohol! Excellent.

"What? No."

"Okay! So what troubles you?"

"Vera have you drank more alcohol?"

"Of course-" Fake hiccup, "No."

He sighed. "Just go and get some sleep, I can't take to you while you're like this."

"No, now you must tell me."

He shook his head, "Do you remember things when your sober after you were drunk?"

I wish to ask him the same question. "Did I remember that one time when... How I got on my horse?"

"No."

"Then no!"

He quickly stepped closer to me and kissed me again. This time I surprised even myself.

I kissed him back.

Now I know why he asked me that. Well tomorrow is a day of pretending.


	14. Wind and Smoke

Can I really pull this off. Can I really pretend that something I was happy about... Didn't happen?

I'm on my way to breakfast and I'm a nervous wreck. Okay, today I remember nothing of yesterday and have a horrible headache. I froze. My sister! Wait? Darn! I have to forget everything from the start of the game to waking up in the morning.

"Goodmorning Vera." I was greeted by Frodo. Everyone was already seated and now their attention was on me.

"Morning. You don't call me lady anymore? That's good."

He looked confused, "You told me yesterday it was okay."

I tilted my head, "I did? Hold on... Who won of our little game yesterday?"

"You did."

"I did? Yes! No more games now eh dwarf?" I yelled then cringed when I faked the headache. "Which is a good thing because my head is pounding."

I made my way to my spot across from Legolas. I smiled at him, "How did you awake?"

"Excellent. Yesterday was a great day." He grinned.

Oh dear... I'm starting to think that I was the one he loves. Wait. What am I saying? Silly Ver.

"How so? I wish I had my memory of yesterday. What happened?" I propped my head up with my hands and leaned in interested.

"Oh nothing really. Apart from the game we stayed here and... chatted the night away."

"Chatted? That does not sound like..." I laughed.

"What?"

"What really happened?"

"You tripped on Gimli."

"While he was passed out?"

"No he was standing."

I bursted out laughing.

I held my head, "Ow."

"Are you feeling okay? Want me to walk you to the healer?"

I shook my head, "No, I just need some fresh air. Excuse me." I stood up and walked outside. I smiled when I saw the spot where Legolas kissed me... And I kissed him back.

I shook my head and hugged myself. It was cool out here. I should have brought my cloak. I walked a few steps forward.

What if Legolas forgets about the other one? What if he learned to love me... Like I do?

I sighed, that's the problem isn't it? It's always what if, what if, what if.

A gust of wind passed by me, making me shiver. "Oh wind, you blow too coldly. The war is over, aren't you happy?"

More wind but this time it was warm..ish.

I couldn't resist but smile. Was I really having a conversation with the wind?

But then the wind was blowing very hard. It pulled me back inside. I fought my way outside, again.

"What stirs the wind?"

My hair blew to one direction. I looked at that direction and saw smoke coming from miles off Mordor.

The army! The surviving portion of the army is coming!

"Oh dear!" I ran inside calling out all the names I could think of.

Haldir came.

"What is it Vera?"

Completely forgetting the entire 'forget everything' plan I hugged him. "The army! It's coming! Due north. Haldir I have to ride and see."

"Rid and see? Se what? Of course not!"

"I saw the army. I have to go. Someone can come with me, anyone."

"Legolas and Faramir."

I nodded. "Tell them immediately. Pack two days worth of food. Hurry!"

I yelled as I ran to my quarters and packed he necessary.

Outside, I was all ready and on Halo.

"Vera!"

I turned and saw Legolas and Faramir, both on their horses.

"Let's go. Follow the smoke north."

And we were off.

"Wind guide us to them. Don't fail us now."

Somehow I knew it understood. Can the wind be my talent? I've heard of water, earth, and fire elves even the seers but wind? I thought it was only in myths. No worries. I have a strong feeling of this and I have to do this. I only have one question... Can I control the wind? Or can I only speak to it?


	15. Biggest Help

We are close to the smoke, but I fear we are too close. I haven't told Legolas or Faramir of the wind but I think Legolas knows.

I'm always ahead of them, in case something goes wrong.

"Any scouts?" I ask.

Nothing.

"Hunters?"

A breeze.

"Where?"

East.

"Whoa!" I stop Halo.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Hunters."

"The enemies?"

My hair flows to one direction. East.

"Yes."

"How can you possibly know that? Maybe they are just Gondor hunters."

I shook my head, "Never underestimate an elf."

"Okay."

"We camp?"

"No, he have to keep going." Faramir stated but I wasn't asking him.

Nothing. Okay Faramir, we won't camp.

"Alright. Let's go."

A few moment later there was a gust off wind that held Halo and I back right before crossing a river.

"What is it? Scouts?"

Nothing.

"The army."

Wind was trying to push us back.

"Go. Go!" I pulled Halo and retreated. Legolas and Faramir followed.

"We fight."

A breeze.

"How many?"

The leaves of a tree fell. I counted the leaves on the floor. 50.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"How do we stand against 50?"

"Strong if we keep to the shadows with bows and arrows, after 20 we can fight."

I nodded. "So it is."

We hid in the shadows. Our horses long gone and somewhere in the forest, for their safety. I decided to only participate a little on the bow and arrow portion since my aim is horrid. I was on a tree, covered by many branches and green. Legolas and Faramir somewhere on the ground, hidden by the shadows.

"This isn't all the army is it?"

A breeze.

"Half?"

Nothing.

"A small portion?"

Nothing.

"Not even a dent."

The breeze was cold now.

I shook my head. No. Even if we do kill them all, it won't make a difference.

"Send word to Lothien. Carry my voice."

A breeze.

"The army is coming, greater then any. About the size of Helm's deep. Send parties of three. Tell them to take 50 at a time. The army spread. North. South. South-east. North-west. North-east. West. East." I whispered and then the wind carried my voice. I smiled as I heard my whispers above. We will have victory.

"Hurry! Scum!"

It's time.

I creased my face when I saw and smelt them.

Before I know it, the guys were shooting them. The sight was breathtaking. While Faramir stayed on one place, Legolas ran and shot from various places. It looked like al least 20 men were shooting.

Then I saw an orc sneaking up on Faramir.

I raised my bow and arrow, aimed and shot. It hit it right on the head. I was aiming for the heart but at least it took care of him.

"Now!" I jumped off the tree and fought.

Head after head was cut off by my blade. I was getting tired by now. We only had a few left. Legolas was fighting of three at a time. I looked up and smiled.

"Wind blow that branch off please."

And with that a gush of wind passed me and made the tree shake, only not the branch fell but the whole tree. It smashed and killed all three orcs, missing Legolas by just an inch. Wow, so much power.

In a while more we were done.

After we had burned the bodies we rode.

"Send the foul smell to Gondor. Alert them that those orcs are gone... I'm coming back."

The wind carried the last of the sentence and the smell back to the city.

"Vera."

I turned. "Legolas!"

He caught up with me.

"That tree... It didn't fall on it's own."

"We had help."

"You helped us."

"I did yes, but our biggest help was the wind."

"The wind?"

"I'll explain back in Gondor."

I moved Halo forward and we rode in silence.


	16. Truth

"They are here!"

We made our way across the city and in the palace where Aragorn, the Hobbits, the dwarf, Gandalf, Haldir, and a few soldiers were waiting.

"Where is Lothien?" I ask Haldir.

"Preparing a few troops, apparently she heard your voice."

"Must be something of sisters. Elven sisters." Gimli said but it sounded more like a question.

"Not sisters, but the wind. I speak to it and I to it."

"Preposterous!"

"Does the dwarf think less of elves? Did you not see your friends come back alive? How else do you explain such things?"

"Gimli, quiet. Vera, how is it you can... speak to the wind?" Aragorn asked. Yikes, now that he's the king of Gondor I have even more respect for him, if not fear.

"I do not know. Wind talented elves were suppose to be a myth."

He nodded, "Well thanks to your talent we have killed more than 150 orcs."

"200. We killed 50." I said.

"200. Orcs."

I sighed, "And there are plenty more. Five more parties and we can stay in Gondor, for one final battle."

"How is this even possible? When Mordor fell, they should've fallen." Gimli muttered.

"Should've. However, they did not."

I jumped off Halo. "Now, I can go on one of the parties or I can ride alone. I would rather ride alone, for my journey does not involve others. I can keep you informed by the wind. I'll be in my quarters getting prepared." I ran off before anyone can stop me.

I bolted the door shut.

"Okay, five days to a week."

Where am I going? To visit my mother. Not in Lorien. Somewhere else. But I can't remember if she's in Lond Daer or Eryn Vorn.

I stayed quiet. Maybe I should pack for two weeks. Better to be too careful. Here's the plan: cut across Pinnath Gelin, coss the Lefnui river, pass the Druwaith laur, cross the river of Angren and ride to Lond Daer. If my mother is not there, I cross the Gwathlo river and ride to Eryn Vorn. She has to be in those two.

After a while I exited my quarters and strapped everything on Halo.

"Alright girl. You ready?" I petted her.

I sighed, "You've been brave. Maybe I should leave to to rest..."

She whined, making me smile. "Alright. You're coming."

"So am I." A velvety voice spoke.

I looked up. "The wind has a voice?"

It chuckled.

Ah, now I know. I turned and saw Legolas with his horse.

My smile faded, "You are not coming. They need you here."

"You need me more. It's a dangerous route to Lorien."

How did he know I am from Lorien?

"I do not go to Lorien." I hopped on Halo.

"Then I will go wherever you go to." He hopped on Arod.

"No you will not! Halo full speed ahead!"

I raced out of Gondor.

"Although Halo is a fine horse, Arod is just as great." I heard his taunting voice just next to me.

"Whoa!" Halo slowed down.

"Why do you come?" I asked.

"I must."

"Oh?"

"A lady travels alone. I must be kind and escort her."

"A lady?" I hissed, "This _lady _can fend for herself! This _lady_ has been of great help to this war. This _lady _does not need anymore confusion from you Lord Legolas Greenleaf!"

"Hyah!" I made Halo run, fast and far, away from him. Only... He was right. Arod is extravagant.

Within a few seconds he was racing next to me.

"Verturna. Please."

I looked away, feeling the silent tears fighting for a way out.

_Why do you cry?_

Because I can.

_Why do you lie?_

Because I must.

_Both are in love... Both think less of yourself... Both are heartbroken..._

I forced Halo to a stop. Heartbroken? Both? What?

I felt a breeze on my face. That caused my eyes to dry and the tears to fade away.

Thank you, Wind.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back."

"No."

"Legolas are you... Heartbroken?"

Oh dear... Did I really ask that? I turned away.

"Yes."

Do not get your hopes up Vera. It could have something to do with the other one.

"Someone is slowly breaking it." He continued.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "How?"

"With her tears." Then I felt a warm hand brushing away the tear.

I looked up and saw Legolas looking at me.

"Am I breaking your heart with my tears?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why these tears brake your heart?"

"They represent your unhappiness."

"You wish for me to be happy?"

"Yes and no."

I frowned.

"I wish you to be happy yes, but more than everything... I wish I was the one to cause such happiness."

"You wish me to be happy because of you?"

"I wish you to be happy with me."

Is he really saying these words? Can I trust myself to say the next words? 'Do you love me?' Four words that have been haunting my dreams... Instead I say, "I do not want to misinterpret you. Please say what you feel. No more riddles."

"I have not ever said a riddle. I have tried to speak truthfully but you always misunderstand me. Vera... I love you."


	17. Vera's Legolas   AN: please opinionate

I closed my eyes. I know that once I open them he will be gone. This is not real.

However, when I did open my eyes he was smiling at me. He... loves me?

"Legolas..."

"Vera..."

I smiled at him. I jumped off Halo, he jumped off Arod. For a second I stood there admiring him.

He's mine.

I ran and threw my arms around him, "I love you too, Legolas!" I grinned.

I felt his arms around my waist. I pulled away and received a soft kiss.

His lips, warm and soft, his touch, gentle and loving, and him, kind and handsome. What have I done to deserve such happiness?

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Does this mean I may go?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm still not very much convinced."

He gave me a soft kiss.

"When you put it that way... I can make a small acception."

He smiled.

On our horses, now we ride to Lond Daer.

I am going to like this trip.

**I know. First of all it was way too short. Secondly it was cheesy, corny, ect. ect. I apologize. I'm thinking of not writing about Legolas' and Vera's journey and just do the home battle in either Frodo, Faramir, Lothien, or Aragorns POV. I myself am terrified of doing Aragorn and Faramir's POV because I don't think it will come out... correct. "What say you?" ? Seriously. What's your opinion? I try to please my readers. But other than that... GASP* Legolas and Vera are finally together! As Vera said he's hers! Nothing can keep them apart... can it? Hmm... I don't know, they make each other very happy but there's something about Vera... What is that voice she is hearing? It's not hers, it's not the wind (many of you thought that no?), and it's not Lothien. Whose is it? I hope I can entertain and please you with my small and probably pathetic story! Thank you for reading and keep going! I love you guys and girls! Ladies and gentle men! Dudes and ****dudettes! Okay... I scared even myself. Thank you!**


	18. A Preview of Lothien

**Lothien's POV! Here goes nothing. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Lothien's POV**

Unbelievable! My little sister has gone alone! I spend the entire time she was away from me worrying for her well being and just when I am happy to be able to take care of her, she goes off! And alone! Goodness! I am having another panic attack, as she calls them. Okay Lothien...Breath.

"Lothien!" Haldir came to our room.

"What news? Could you get her?"  
He shook his head.

"Oh dear! Oh my!" I fell backwards on the bed. My little sister...

"Not to worry my dear I-"

"Not to worry?" I whispered. "Not to worry?" I jumped up so I was facing his chest. He has to be a tall elf! I glared up at him. "My little sister is out there! In orc infested woods! And you tel me to not worry! Of course I am to worry! She's out there! Alone! Goodness!"

"She did not go alone."

I looked up. "Pardon?"

"She was accompanied with the most skillful elf."

"Who?"

"Legolas."

"I do not know of this Legolas, do you trust him with my sister's life?"

"My sweet, I trust him with my own."

I smiled and relaxed, "Very well. Then." I wrapped my arms around his waist. He did the same as we both hugged.

Then there was a knock.

"Enter."

Aragorn came in. "Good day Lady Lothien." He bowed.

"And to you, Aragorn of Gondor." I bowed.

"Haldir, we need you."

I noticed movement from outside the door. I looked back and saw a small Hobbit. Adorable!

Then Aragorn starts to talk in elvish. I tilted my head, why would he do that?

"We don't have enough time to go through Vera's plan." He spoke.

"Why speak in our tongue?" I ask, in elvish too.

"A little Hobbit follows and I wish not to worry him."

I nodded and smiled, even though I am frowning on the outside. No time for Vera's plan? That's horrible!

"How much time do we have?" Haldir asked.

"A week, at most two. Do you know where Legolas and Vera went to?"

They looked at me, "They will be here in ten days. If not then, that is all you must know. Excuse me I need fresh air."

The nodded and I left. Outside, the Hobbit was no where to be seen. Little thing's probably hiding or was bored and walked away.

Ten days... Did I give my sister enough time? What is she going to see mother about? I hope it has nothing to do with the voices.

**Vera's POV:**

Two days and we reached Lond Daer.

There the city was quiet, which led us to the conclusion that mother wasn't here.

"Shall we camp?" Legolas asked.

I looked up, nothing.

"No, in the woods." I sa

He nodded. Once we found a perfect spot near the river we set up camp.

We were sitting in front of the fire place across from each other.

"No more games with Gimli?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"No! Not ever! Unless it's a game where I win and not get sick the next day."

He chuckled, "Agreed. Speaking of which, you can't remember anything from three days ago?"

I shook my head.

_Liar._

"Care to tell me?" I smiled.

"You tripped on a standing Gimli, drank more alcohol, said hello to Haldir, danced and stepped on Pippin, fought Eowyn, kissed Frodo, kissed Faramir, kissed me, kissed Sam, danced, drank-"

"Legolas!"

"Yes?"

I narrowed my eyes and then made them wide, "Did I really! I distinctly remember kissing!" I gasped.

He laughed, "You did not. I lied but you did kiss someone." He frowned.

"Was it Faramir? If it was then that is okay." I jested.

His frown turned from playful to slightly angry.

"It was only an honest jest. Whom did I..."

"It was I who kissed you, and you who kissed back."

I stood up and walked over to him. He did not move. I sighed and sat next to him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I know." Was the only thing I said before standing up and walking to my tent. Leaving him with a questioning look on his face. I will tell me tomorrow, promise.

_Liar._


	19. Voice

**PREVIOUSLY**

"It was I who kissed you, and you who kissed back."

I stood up and walked over to him. He did not move. I sighed and sat next to him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I know." Was the only thing I said before standing up and walking to my tent. Leaving him with a questioning look on his face. I will tell me tomorrow, promise.

_Liar._

I woke up with a slight ache on my neck. My mother used to say that it was because I went to sleep with dirty conscience. It was later poven by my sister and I that we just slept in the wrong position.

We disembled our camp and set off. We have crossed the rivers and are currently two or three miles east of Eryn Vorn.

"How was it that you knew and did not tell me?"

He did not look at me when he asked me.

"I didn't think it mattered. I thought it was for the best because I thought you loved another."

"I see. Where exactly are we going?"

"Eryn Vorn."

"Why?"

"To visit my mother. I... Have to tell her something."

"I thought she lived in Lorien."

"She did but moved two years past."

"What do you need tell her?"

_About the voices._

"Nothing."

He turned to look at me, "Then why are we going?"

"It's something but don't worry. We will only be staying for two days." I looked away.

_You should tell him._

Why? So he too can judge me? No, there's a time for everything and this is not.

_Who are you kidding yourself. He does love you he wont care._

It's funny really. You say voices as if there was more than one.

_Isn't there?_

No.

_Positive?_

Be quiet.

I shook my head. Not again. This reminds me when I was a girl and I would talk to this voice and other elves would think I was talking to myself. My mom had hidden the voices by lying and said that I had a gift of foresight. Of course I didn't my mother would always give me her predictions to give the elven court. No one knew she had the gift, which was good so they never suspected us. Thank heavens I have the wind on my side. That would explain why all "my" predictions were of upcoming enemies.

"Vera. We've arrived."

I raised my gaze and saw the small village.


End file.
